Conventionally, barcodes are used to represent machine-readable data that corresponds to a product or other information identifiable by the barcode. Barcodes are typically represented as a series of lines of varying width, with the spacing between lines also varying. Barcode scanners are used to read said barcodes. A barcode scanner typically uses an illumination source to illuminate a barcode and a receiving sensor to detect the light from the illumination source reflected from the barcode. A barcode scanner houses the illumination source and receiving sensor, and in some cases an aiming source. As shown in FIG. 1, the illumination source and receiving sensor are typically arranged to allow light from the illumination source to reflect off of a barcode and be received by the receiving sensor. A barcode scanner must be large enough to house the various components (i.e., the illumination source, receiving sensor, and aiming source) as well as to prevent issues such as hot spot reflection (e.g., the light of the illumination source reflecting off the exit window of the barcode scanner and being received by the receiving sensor). However, a large barcode scanner can be unwieldy. A reduction in the size of a barcode scanner while preventing issues associated with a reduction in size would substantially benefit the usability of a barcode scanner.